I Wanna Hold Your Hand
by RagamuffinBabyDoll
Summary: After being attacked by a Monomakia, Melan and Marin are forced to walk back to the nagaya. Along the way, Marin starts to sing for Melan and make the trip a little more enjoyable. First fic; Need constructive crticism :


**I wanna hold your hand**

Hello, there lovelies! Okay, this is my very first fanfic ever! So please give constructive criticism. Note: I also post this on LiveJournal.

Disclaimer: I do not own Brigadoon nor do I own "I wanna hold your hand" by the Beatles or T.V. Carpio. If I did, I would definitely play the Beatles song in the anime because it is just that cute XD

_Click Clack Click Clack_

_Click Click Click Click_

That was the rhythm heard as Marin and Melan walked alongside each other on their way back to the nagaya. You would expect them to fly home, but in doing so were caught in the view of another dangerous monomakia.

Today, Melan waited for Marin outside the school as his first visit wasn't the most pleasant. When school finally ended, he noticed she looked very exhausted from her day. Appearing before Marin and Moe as they walked together further away from the school, Melan had offered to take Marin home after seeing her tired state. Marin looked to Moe, not wanting to be rude by leaving her to walk alone, but instead received reassuring nod to accept Melan's offer. Knowing Melan was trying to be courteous to her; Marin smiled at him and agreed. The duo flew peacefully back to the nagaya when halfway there, a swift cut appeared on Melan's wing. Melan flinched and wavered in the air as he felt the cut and again as a deeper gash now appeared on his other wing. Anticipating another attack, Melan whipped himself around in the air, all the while shielding Marin with his gun hand, and slashed towards the invisible enemy.

CLING!

He made contact with the perpetrator.

The mechanized terror was swift flying monomakia Rapere(A/N: It's Latin for seize or take by force); its shapes and features resembling a falcon with razor-sharp wings that could cut anything to bits if dangerous contact was made with these deadly assets. Recovering from Melan's attack, the monomakia attacked again with greater speed, trying its best to slice at Melan's middle…and Marin. Melan quickened his speed as best he could, flying in the opposite direction of their original path and away from the monomakia in hopes to find a place to hide Marin so that he may fight without harming her.

Marin, throughout all this, was frightened and shocked at how quickly the monomakia gained on Melan. Before she could register another thought, Melan had found a place for Marin to hide inside the park, hastily pushing her inside some nearby bushes and speeding off to fight off the falcon-like monomakia.

"Melan!" Marin wanted to cry out but knew she needed to be quiet in order for the monomakia to not find her and to make Melan' job a bit easier.

Back to Melan, he flew carefully around, looking for Rapere. Looking left and right, front and backwards, up and down, he couldn't find the monomakia.

"Perhaps he has retreat-"

SLASH! CLING! SWISH!

"Ahhhhhh!", Melan cried as the Rapere's sharp wings came in contact with his wings and body. Purple blood started to drip, mostly from his wings, as Melan tried to regain his position in the sky. He knew he couldn't regain his aerial position very long as he began to sink further to the ground, but that's when it hit him. The monomakia was a master of speed in the sky, so if he could take advantage of its speed, he could defeat the enemy.

Reaching the ground, Melan began to look for a place to recover and trap the enemy. Standing in plain sight, Melan shot upwards to catch the monomakia's attention and stood perfectly still for Rapere to see him. That the monomakia did as it flew to the ground like a bullet; its position in a pouncing position like a bird of prey. 5 inches away from its prey, the monomakia's claws met and grasped the earth as Melan had moved just in time to stun Rapere and slice its head off. Mustard-colored blood began to spew as the inactive body fell limply forward to the ground.

Relieved, Melan started back to the place he left Marin. Stopping at the bushes he left her, Marin's head popped up from the bushes as she looked him with concern. Melan sighed; he really couldn't stand seeing her jade-colored eyes look at him with worry.

"Melan? Are you okay?" Marin asked inspecting his body and wings; her eyes still filled with worry

"I am still functioning with adequate performance" Melan said, giving a slight groan at the twinge of his right wing.

"I apologize Marin, but it seems that due to my injured state, I am unable to fly us back to the nagaya" said Melan, feeling bad that he was unable to relieve Marin of the stress exhibited before, only now to give her twice-fold.

"You don't have to apologize." said Marin. "Besides, it's not a far walk back to the nagaya. So, I'll just walk back home. You just get some rest in your ampuole form. I'll be fine" she smiled.

"No, I cannot do that. Allow me walk with you so that I may be with you in case of another attack" Melan objected.

"No Melan, get some rest. I can-"started Marin until she saw the look in Melan's eyes.

His eyes carried the same focused intensity he had when he gave her the bigger piece of soda candy after he accidentally split it unevenly. It was the same focused intensity that showed he wanted to please her.

"Please, Marin. Let me walk you home" said Melan "As your protector, I want to do this. I want this moment alone with you".

Blushing at his blunt honesty, Marin lowered his head down and softly laughed looking up, knowing Melan wouldn't take no for an answer. That was so like him to be so kind and forward with her.

"Okay" she replied

Making their way back towards the nagaya, Marin stayed close to Melan's side, making sure he didn't stagger in case he needed any help.

Melan wasn't used to being this weak, heck he flew so much it was rare for him to walk. As both continued walking in silence, Marin began to absentmindedly hum a tune to herself. Melan looked over to Marin to see her with that dazed but cute look on her face when she would daydream.

_Oh yeah, I'll tell you something_

_I think you'll understand_

Marin continued to hum until her voice died down on that last lyric and stopped walking, catching Melan's gaze. They continued to stare until Marin started to walk again and hummed a little louder, not embarrassed that Melan was listening to her.

_When I say that something_

_I wanna hold your hand_

Marin looked again at him while walking, then smiled as the tune began to turn into soft singing.

_I wanna hold your hand_

_I wanna hold your hand_

It was becoming endearing that as Marin continued to sing, Melan still watched her with focus. So, Marin started to sing a little louder.

_Oh, please, say to me_

_You'll let me be your man_

_and please, say to me_

_You'll let me hold your hand_

The more Marin continued to sing, the more Melan began to perk up a little more, allowing them both to forget the battle before and focus on this silly but intimate moment.

_Now let me hold your hand_

Walking backwards and in front of Melan, Marin held out her hand to him and laughing at how much she was getting into her routine.

_I wanna hold your hand_

Still walking backwards, Marin began to blush at the next verses she sang

_And when I touch you I feel happy, inside_

_It's such a feeling_

_That my love_

_I can't hide_

_I can't hide_

_I can't hide_

Fixing her walking position back alongside Melan, she continued her song

_Yeah you, got that something_

_I think you'll understand_

_When I say that something_

_I wanna hold your hand_

_I wanna hold your hand_

At this point, Marin decided to hold Melan's gun hand, blushing slightly that she took such action for a 13-year old girl.

_I wanna hold your hand_

When Marin held Melan's gun hand, he quickly drew it away. They both stopped as Marin felt hurt and embarrassed that she got so carried away with her song.

"I apologize. I did not mean to draw my weapon limb away so quickly from you, but I do not find it appropriate to "hold this hand" "Melan explained.

Now Marin felt extremely embarrassed as she began to lower her head to hide her humiliated expression. That is, until Melan held out his mousepad-like appendage towards her. Understanding what he meant by "this hand', she reached to grab it. But, not before the cord of the appendage wrapped slowly from her mid-lower arm down to her wrist until the mousepad reached her hand.

"Why did you wrap the cord around my arm and wrist?" asked Marin, confused.

Looking away slightly and continuing their walk, Melan answered, "This would be the alternative to "holding hands with fingers intertwined". Seeing as how I do not have fingers"

Bowled by his answer, Marin giggled, and in return Melan looked at her with a small, almost shy smile, and the same intense and tender look he'd give hoping to please.

_I wanna hold your hand._

**Hooray for my first fic! When I watch Brigadoon, I describe Melan as this: strong, devoted, naïve, honest, and A TOTAL SWEETHEART! Seriously, he is always super-nice to Marin whether it be to apologize for something he did wrong or doing something with her no matter what. Plus, when he does acknowledge his feelings for her, he goes for it! That is what makes Melan so awesome!**


End file.
